mad driving skills
by golden-issa123
Summary: Summary: Kai's out on his first driving-test with his teammates Tala, Spencer and Bryan  comedy related 8D   OOC-ness


Mad driving skills

Summary: Kai's out on his first driving-test with his teammates Tala, Spencer and Bryan. [comedy related 8D ] OOC-ness

So I sat here on the middle of the night, listening to my beloved daft punk collection I got form a dear friend of mine…And then I realized "wow, I forgot I promised a comeback at D:"

So here's a little drabble I found up as a start xD I'm really bad at writing, and ESPECIALLY when it comes to PLOT-ATTACKED FICS |:

Anyway, here ya go :3 hope ya like it xD

And sorry it isn't a yaoi story…I just need a better plot than this OTL

* * *

Tala couldn't believe what he heard from the older male above him. That's it, Spencer just lost it.

"Spencer…You can't be serious! Kai can't drive a car!" He yelled out, making Bryan wince a little.

"He's too inexperienced, too young, too stupid and too naïve! He'll run over a…a…A kid in just 2 minutes!" Spencer rolled his eyes

"Talk about what faith you have in him. Look, I'm tired of kai nagging to me about getting a driving lesson. So I'm gonna give him that and you're coming with me" Spencer spoke, before he walked away to get Kai.

"wow, wow, wow…Why do we need to come along anyway?" Bryan yelled after.

"Tsk, it's Kai, I don't wanna be alone with him in the same car!" Bryan and Tala sweat-dropped.

* * *

Bryan and Tala satin the backseat of the BMW that belonged to Spencer…Well, at least Kai didn't need to wreck their cars on his try.

"Here they come" Bryan said with a bored expression as he saw Spencer leading an obviously-eager-but-not-showing-it Kai forwards the black BMW.

"Huh, this is gonna be like bumper cars…just way more dangerous…" Tala said.

Spencer sat in the seat in the front while Kai sat behind the steering wheel. Kai took a glance back to meet the older teens, and smirked.

"Oh, so you're here to witness my driving test as well?" He said, confidence clear in his voice. Bryan rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Oh come on Kai, you can barely ride a bike" He said, making Kai glare and pout. Tala smirked and fell into the conversation

"Yeah that's right! Just last month you lost the BACK WEEHL WHILE you were bicycling" Bryan and Tala laughed and highfived as Kai looked ready to set them on fire with his eyes. Spencer of course noticed this and put a hand on the youngest teen's shoulder.

"Kai, they're just trying to distract you…When you get older, you'll most likely get even more annoying kids than them" Spencer said. Kai thought about it, took a deep breath before he stopped caring about the two idiots in the backseat and focused on the car. He turned around so he was facing the steering wheel…And almost fainted.

Buttons

Just a bunch of buttons

"Uuuuh.." Kai turned completely red as Tala and Bryan fell into a laughing fit.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He screamed, making Spencer think twice about it. God..They were still inside the garage.

"Okay Kai, give a shit about the buttons, and just focus on the pedals, the mirrors…And the shifter" Spencer explained. Kai looked at the stuff Spencer had mentioned, heh, it didn't look that complicated out.

Kai but the shifter in a specific mode and starting backing out of the garage. However he pushed down on the pedal a little too hard, making the car almost fly backward, meeting the trashcans…and scaring a kitten.

"Wow…and we're still home" Bryan chuckled, fixing his security belt a little tighter.

* * *

Kai smiled, the start was pretty hard, especially understanding the different modes the shifter could…Shift to. At this time they had driven out to the freeway, and was now driving straight forward all the time. Tala and Bryan had calmed down due to lack of failures and irritation from the smallest blitzkrieg boy, and fallen almost asleep.

Spencer admitted he was looking proud at the younger teen he saw as a youngest brother. Kai had the patience, sensibleness and Maturity.

Kai was in his own dreamworld at the moment. So much he didn't notice the red light..Neither did Spencer.

Driving right across the road, another car almost came crashing into theirs! The outburst of Spencer and Kai woke up Bryan and Tala, making them always jump in the air inside the car.

"Wha-what happened! Did he ran over a kid!" Tala asked shockingly.

Kai looked at him oddly before focusing on the road.

"Nothing happened, I just forgot to focus on the lights" He said, his nerves twisting in irritation as he could FEEL Tala's "Oh I knew he would do something stupid" look.

"Oooooh, that leaves consequences Kai" Bryan said, smirking as he knew the younger teen was getting annoyed by this time. Spencer turned worried, Kai's foot was pressing down on the pedal so much they were driving pretty fast..

"Just SHUT UP back there!" Kai yelled, turning back to glare at them, forgetting the road at the same time.

"Look, I know you both are thinking I'm just some uncareful brat that sucks in bumping cars and bicycling. But you REALLY think it'll help anything bashing my ass while I'm LEARNING this shit!" Kai exclaimed. Bryan and Tala stared wide eyed at the dual haired teen. Spencer felt like smirking at them, but was too worried about the road to even care. Hmm, that truck is scarily close

"Uh, Kai? Can you-"

"Not now Spencer! I'm trying to give these idiots a lesson about politeness and-"

"KAI!" Spencer quickly shoved the steering wheel to the right, avoiding hitting the giant truck in front of them, however had to take a quick swing to the left again so he wouldn't crash with another car. All this swing-around until Spencer finally managed to drive the BMW into an open path.

The four teens panted out loud, Bryan showed his greatness by forming a cross by his chest. Tala had almost fainted, and Kai…Kai sat back down on his seat and looked up at the blonde.

"So…did I pass?"

END

* * *

Wooh! Crap ending :P

Rushed cause I forgot the time, and so I'm here sitting listening to Lady gaga 2 on the middle of the night xD

Anyways, thanks for your attention, now review me please x333 and also – tell me if you want me back 8D


End file.
